


Promise

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, It's not his fault that Moblin's are assholes, It's okay though because Sidon's there for Link, Link tries his hardest, M/M, Sidlink Week, character whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: SidLink Week Day 4: PromisesLink tries his hardest but he can't always keep his promises





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

All Link remembers is the sickening crunch of bones and the splash of blood, everything after that was black.

He’d woken up in the infirmary in the Zora’s Domain not able to breath and choking on water. Rivulets of water spilled down his bare chest as he sprung up from the healing pool, gasping for air. A wave of chilling deja-vu came over Link as he shakily pulls himself from the pool and onto the cold stone floor. 

“-ink!”

There was a voice coming off from the distance but his head spun and nothing really registered with Link until strong hands gripped his biceps and pulled him back up to his feet. 

“--!” 

Link’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Everything caught in his throat and he was stuck, unable to speak a word. Growing panicked, Link struggled in Prince Sidon’s grip, twisting and turning to get away from Sidon. All sense of awareness was thrown out the window and Link spiraled into a disassociated state. 

It took two minutes until Link was sent back to a world of black.

For three days he was in and out of consciousness. Voices carried in and out of Link’s head as the days came and gone. 

The morning of day three welcomed Link with a quiet room, resting on a still waterbed and crisp air floating in through the cracked window. It was a more calming awakening compared to his first.

There was a movement next to him and soon the beautiful face of Prince Sidon entered his line of sight. He was practically hunched over Link’s healing form, close and in his space. It made the back of Link’s neck heat up and his cheeks flush. Never before had Link been this close to the man (er… Zora) of his dreams.

“Link?”

He’s brought from his thoughts when Prince Sidon calls to his attention, the Zora having moved to sit on the edge of the water bed, resting a large hand over Link’s own, much smaller, hand.

“Uh-huh…”

The voice that left Link’s mouth didn’t sound like his own. It was deeper, sore and hoarse. It burned when he spoke and Link couldn’t help but press and hand to his throat in discomfort. He couldn’t remember- the memories of the day he was injured was slipping his mind.

“What happened?” He croaks, much to Prince Sidon’s physical discomfort. 

Sidon shakes his head, “Please, do try and rest your voice- the medic’s say that it should be fully healed in two days tops.” The large hand settles in Link’s, surprisingly, still fluffy hair.

Thankfully, Sidon continued, telling the story of Link’s fateful night.

“You’d come for a visit while you were passing through- I’d somehow convinced you to rest and spend the day with me. I took you to that lake off the pass to go swimming and…

_We’d been ambushed. A small pack of Moblin had creeped from the bushes and somehow surprised them. Of course, a few Moblin weren’t a real problem for Link- he’d taken down packs before that even involved a few Lizofus. These Moblin, to Link’s surprise, were smart. They somehow brought a Hinox barreling his way, tearing down tree’s as he stormed from a far distance._

__

_Link found himself taking down the Hinox while Sidon held off the Moblin. He’d shot fire arrows into his, convenient, wooden armor, and sliced up his ankles and knees. Link didn’t find himself without injury, no matter how well he fought off that monster. He was barely breathing and blood was smeared all over his bare stomach. Red seeped from Link’s broken nose and stained his teeth but all he could really focus on was the pain that erupted in his lungs.  
Never before today did Link ever puncture his lung, not that he really remembered. It hurt to breath and soon black spots covered his vision as the darkness met him in a beautiful sleep and everything was gone- the yelling skipped through him and the hesitant hands that shakily touched him were lost on numb skin._

__

_So, of course, Link wouldn’t have noticed the lone Moblin that creeped up behind the shark prince. He didn’t see the deadly snarl that slipped past Sidon’s lips, lips that pulled back and bore sharp tearing teeth. He couldn’t see the way that Sidon roared, reached out and tore the poor Moblin to pieces- tearing limb from limb as he roared a roar that rivaled that of a dragon._

____

_It didn’t take long for Sidon to awkwardly mount Link’s stead, said Hylian sitting between his legs, leaning against the quickly bloodying torso of the Zora._

_____ _

_“You promised me Link,” strained words are whispered in private by the Zora Prince. “You promised me you wouldn’t get hurt.”_

_____ _

“I… guess I’m no good at keeping promises, h-uh?”

_____ _

Liquid amber eyes snap forward, and Link could see the confusion evident in both Sidon’s eyes and facial expression. 

_____ _

“What?” 

_____ _

Link takes a hold of Sidon’s large, strong hand with his own shaky one and brings it to his lips- placing a soft and delicate kiss on the back of it.

_____ _

“I’ll try my hardest, Sidon, to not get hurt… in the future. I cannot promise you, but… I will try- for you.”

_____ _


End file.
